


[Podfic] rise up singing

by marianas



Series: Rivers of London kidfic [2]
Category: Rivers of London - Ben Aaronovitch
Genre: Accidental Co-Parenting, Audio Format: MP3, F/M, Kid Fic, M/M, Multi, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 23:06:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13374990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marianas/pseuds/marianas
Summary: And now here Thomas is, in Peter and Beverley's house more nights than not, with a change of clothes he keeps in the dresser, on the regular rota for picking and dropping Laura off when needed, his own spot on their couch and his own bed in their home and it's wonderful, Thomas wouldn't give it up for anything, but--it's certainly unusual.





	[Podfic] rise up singing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lattice_frames](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lattice_frames/gifts).
  * Inspired by [rise up singing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11035464) by [mardia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mardia/pseuds/mardia). 



**[direct link to mp3](http://heriros.parakaproductions.com/%23ITPE2017/rise%20up%20singing.mp3)**  
 **Size:** 1:02:04 | 57M  



End file.
